


The Future You Didn't Know You Had

by witchez



Series: Familiar Scent of an Unknown God [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: (Dave does not appear in this fic but he is alive in the tl), Abuse, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Child Abuse, Side Story, my tumblr is vocaloidzz!, oh! trigger warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 00:45:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18713047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchez/pseuds/witchez
Summary: The twins are connected by the strings of fate, but their brother is extremely damaging. Future Dirk knows what to do. Do not leave his side, hal.





	The Future You Didn't Know You Had

**Author's Note:**

> a huge thank-you to my teacher for editing this piece with me! Without her, it'd be trashy as fuck.

It’s cold out, yet your twin, Dirk, still takes you to The Field while he has fun tying and cutting humans’ strings of fate. He’s not fully conscious when he does his divine work, so you generally enjoy watching your surroundings, happy to be there and watch his back. It’s what you were taught by your family and it is what you will teach your family to come.

Dirk is fixing the remnants of a natural disaster, as The Fates have asked of him. His eyes are void, his pupils having rolled back when he first connected to his powers. His green spirals have started to draw back and his eyes are slowly rolling back down. You never like watching this, as it’s horrible to watch him in pain.

After a few minutes, Dirk is fully conscious and fine. You have never understood how someone so young and so similar to you can be so strong, when you are incredibly weak. You both sit in silence for a few minutes, allowing your twin to regain his composure while your mind wanders. You’ve never had divine powers yourself, likely due to Dirk taking it all in the womb. He’s always hogged things, although you don’t entirely mind. Dirk stands up, and as he’s walking off, you ask him how it feels to do his fatework.

  
“It’s like dancing on strings,” Dirk says, allowing his green lines to spread out below you both. “Except only you can see them.” Your twin smiles. He offers you his hand and you grab onto it, allowing him to haul you up. It’s the small hand of a 13 year old, failing to reflect who he really is, and the great deal of responsibilities he has been tasked with; not showing he’s a 13 year old who talks directly to the unknown forces ranked so high above you; beings who are beyond gods. They’re named The Fates, and they’re the ones who talk to you in your heads, giving awfully pitiful demands and pleas.

“ _‘To be a proper lady, you must know how to dance.’_ ” Dirk says, mimicking your older brother, Dani. He knows you’re neither a lady nor girl, he’s simply picking fun. You chuckle and grab his hand. It’s free of callous’ and clean, like it always is. He’s the sibling lavished in fortune, but you’re simply the neglected, useless brother. Dirk leans forward to inspect your hand and it burns slightly, as your skin blooms with green lines. It becomes clear of blemishes, much like his. He smiles. He rarely does that.

You frown. “Don’t waste your divine power on me, Dirk.” You place your cold hand against his cheek. He closes his eyes, seemingly calmed, when suddenly his cheek blooms red with spiralling strings. Your eyes go wide with surprise. You haven’t ever been able to do that; Dirk’s the one with the gift of Fates. You’ve never done it before, because you’re not Divine. You didn’t think you could-

Dirk brings his hands up to your face, mirroring your grip on him. His lights spread through your skin, and yours across his. In your head you can hear voices, constantly increasing in pitch, until they’re unbearably screaming your name. How do they scream, when your own voice is so quiet? Dirk seems to be cringing, as though he can hear them too. He probably can.

“Dirk, _Dirk_ , it’s too loud! stop them! stop the yelling, PLEASE!” You keep repeating the same phrases, begging Dirk to quiet the voices in your heads. It’s so, so hard for you to keep from screaming, from breaking. You can feel tears running down your face. “Dirk, why? Why won’t they stop?” Dirk’s face is too blurry for you to see now, as your eyes are filled with tears and your mind is in shambles. You can feel his strings wrapping your head - no, your _mind_ \- enclosing you in safety. He’s trying to protect you, but you don’t want that; you want to protect him!

“You’ll be okay, Hal. Nobody can hurt you here.” Your vision adjusts; you’re suddenly in a place filled with an enormous field of grass and a vast, open blue sky. Your body is all kinds of _right_ , and you finally look... like the twin you are. The real, _actual_ twin you are, not the one your supposed “brother” forces you to be, or the one the world expects of you, or what the sex you were assigned at birth. Your body is _male_ , oh _god_. You’re going to cry out of pure joy.

Dirk looks down at you, smiles and extends his hand to help you up. “I made this place, to escape _them_ .” You know he means your brothers. “I built a version of you to keep me company, from the way you’re meant to be.” _Meant to be_. You take his hand, letting him haul you up to stand. As you wipe your eyes, you can hear birds chirping and a river flowing. There’s only one tree, and it’s extremely large.The leaves seem to be red, you observe from below. “You’re not usually a conscious entity, so this is amazing, Hal.” He laughs, walking around you in circles, smiling gleefully to himself at his creations success.

You jump up to sit atop a branch, reaching it effortlessly. It’s as though you weigh nothing, as though you’re made of air. Dirk jumps up to sit next to you and the leaves turn green at his interaction. “You’re going to be an amazing god, Hal. You’ll protect the people you need to and everyone will love you. They’ll pray to you for centuries.” As he holds your hand to convey his brotherly affection, the trees leaves wither and shed. He looks around at them and a look of sadness crosses his face. “I’m sorry we had such little time here, Hal, but it’s time to go. I’ll let you visit in your dreams.”

When you return to consciousness, you don’t know how long you’ve been out. You can’t see Dirk anywhere and your shared room is covered in red, spiralling light. You can hear yelling outside, and assume it’s your brothers, although you can’t tell who, other than Bro.

* * *

UNKNOWN [TT] started pestering artificialRoses [AR]

TT: Hal?  
AR: who is this?  
TT: Good, I got your username right.  
TT: I can’t tell you who I am. You’re alone, right? Hidden away in your room?  
TT: There’s yelling outside, the yelling of your brothers, and bright red light - _your newly found divine powers_ \- surrounding you.  
AR: . . .  
TT: There is a war coming. It will end in death and tragedy.  
TT: Bro will be dead in a few days, he’ll die in that war, thankfully.  
TT: But as a result, they will rise.  
AR: what?  
AR: who will rise?  
TT: Tell Dirk to transfer the consciousness of Seb into a computer, or anything electronic.  
TT: He’ll be alright. They both will.  
TT: Seb will die before you can complete the transfer. But allow him a body, anyway. You will understand how to create it  
AR: i get it. you’re Dirk, from the future.  
TT: You’re the only person who I have ever truly trusted, Hal.  
AR: you’re not going to die in this war, are you?  
TT: I’ll wish I had.  
AR: please don’t leave me, Dirk.  
TT: I won’t. Not ever.  
TT: No matter how damaged and desperate I become, __I will not leave you.  
TT: I have to go, Hal. But current Dirk, _your Dirk_ , is there, protecting you. We will always be there to protect you.  
AR: promise?  
TT: Promise.  
TT: Open the door, Hal.  
TT: __Save me.

UNKNOWN [TT] ceased pestering artificialRoses [AR]

* * *

 

You open the door.

Dirk is laying in front of the door, bruised and bloody. Your older brother, Bro, is holding a sword. It’s covered in blood. It’s his blood, your twins blood, and it’s everywhere, absolutely everywhere you look. Frozen in place, you stare at the mess Bro has caused, before remembering what you opened the door to do. You drag Dirk by his underarms back into your room, slam the door, and lock it as best you can while holding your brother up.

You bring him back into the Head Land he showed you before, to his safe space. It’s dark, you can no longer hear the birds or river, the tree is burning and your twin is laying there, still bleeding out. You rush over to him, grip his hand and check the extremity of his wounds.

“You’re not going to die now, Dirk!” You’re panicking, and you can feel tears rolling down your chin. “I need to get you fixed, but you need to stop hiding yourself away here. Come on, Dirk, I can help. Please wake up.” He won’t even look at you. You’re about to say something more, but he locks you out of his mind. As you wake suddenly your vision is filled with your room again, mingling green and red swirls, twirls and loops. Dirk’s head turns in your lap and he coughs up some blood, while looking up at you.

“Dani… We need… Dani...” Dirk’s voice is worryingly quiet. You rush out of the room carrying Dirk, the strings of fate tracing every step, trailing along behind you. You haul Dirk up the stairs and into Dani’s workshop, extremely out of breath. You’re not meant to ever be on the top level, but this is important. This is so, so important, because _Dirk can’t die yet._

“Hayley? What is it.” You’re wheezing and you just stand there out of breath, your twin in your arms, unable to care about the use of your deadname. Dani turns around and drops the robotics he’s working on, rushing over with wide eyes. “Jesus Christ - he shouldn’t be able to do this, he shouldn’t be a god, he’s horrible-” Dani keeps rambling curses at Bro as he lifts Dirk out of your slim arms onto his medical table. Dirk reaches weakly around Dani and tries to grab at _anything_ that is you. You reach for his hand, and grip it as best you can, _tight_ , like you’ll lose him. There’s blood all over it but you don’t particularly care, in this moment, you don’t care about anything other than _Dirk_.

Dani kneels and presses his hands against Dirk’s worst wound. You can tell he’s tracing through the bindings of Dirks body, trying to work out how to fix the deep, oozing gash on his shoulder. How to heal the muscle, the veins, the skin. You don’t know how it looks to Dani, or how it feels for Dirk, but you know that Dani can do it, because he’s done this so many times. “Bro’s gonna die.” you murmur. Dirk nods weakly, seeing it as a threat rather than a fact, however, you know better.

As you say his name, Bro barges in, as though he was listening. Without thinking or command, your strings twine with Dirks and create a humanoid form. From what you can see it stands short, but it’s tall enough to forcefully push Bro out and hastily lock the door. You look back to Dirk; he’s smiling sheepishly. He reaches up to weakly rest his hand on your cheek, like he did earlier. “We’ll be okay, Hal. We can protect each other.” He’s right.

You can feel his pain and the light-headedness from the blood loss. You pass out, but this time it’s just black. In the expanse of shadows, you can feel Dirk’s presence. It’s warm and comforting. It’s like he said; he’s always there with you.


End file.
